music_bands_databasefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Hellfest
2006 * Mainstage : Dead to Fall (replace Korn), Motörhead, Dead Kennedys, Soulfly, Saxon, Obituary, Apocalyptica, Cradle of Filth, Madball, Alice in Chains, Helloween, Entombed, Stone Sour, Satyricon, GBH, Avenged Sevenfold, Danko Jones, Gojira, Orphaned Land, Trivium, 36 Crazyfists, Bloodsimple, Raised Fist, Mad Sin, Darkest Hour, Nightmare, Hatesphere, Textures, As I Lay Dying, Knuckledust, Trepalium (remplace Korum), Gadget, Carnival in Coal, Locus, Drowning, Prostitute Disfigurement * Hard'n'Heavy Stage : Opeth, Arch Enemy, Celtic Frost, The Haunted, Zyklon, Agnostic Front, Ignite, DevilDriver, Nile, Akercocke, Boysetsfire, Leeway, Dagoba, Capricorns, Born from Pain, With Honor, The Black Dahlia Murder, Knut, Cephalic Carnage, Most Precious Blood, Panik, Guns Up, Rise and Fall, Ringworm, Demented Are Go!, Endstand, Damnation A.D., Go It Alone, Allegiance, Happyface, Taint, Amenra, Sonny Red, Cortez, Hellmotel, The Outburst, Murdum, Sna-fu 2007 * Mainstage : (Korn annulé), Type O Negative, Emperor, Slayer, Immortal, Dream Theater, Machine Head, Children of Bodom, Megadeth, Hatebreed, Pain of Salvation, Within Temptation, Mastodon, Amon Amarth, Kreator, Chimaira, Brujeria, Atheist, (Lamb of God annulé), Epica, Dark Tranquillity, Bloodsimple, Vader, Animosity, Dew-Scented, After Forever, Heavenly * Gibson Stage : Cannibal Corpse, Therion, Neurosis, Enslaved, Moonspell, Blind Guardian, Brutal Truth, Napalm Death, Edguy, Earth Crisis, Cynic, Converge, Unearth, Walls of Jericho, Behemoth, Misery Index, Kickback, Aborted, Secrets of the Moon, Korpiklaani, Scarve, Lyzanxia, The ARRS, Ephel Duath, Mumakil, Salem, Manigance * Discover Stage : Coldworker, Sworn Enemy, 1349, Hacride, Defdump, Orthodox, Ufych Sormeer, Fubar, Klone, Destinity, Mistaken Element, Furia, Dornfall, Interlock, Primal Age, The Set-Up, Ellipsis, Kaizen, Zero Mentality, Slit, Moho, Dylath-Leen, Gutworm, Homestell, Imply in All, Tromatized Youth, Eryn Non Dae, 7th Nemesis, Zubrowska, Impureza 2008 * Mainstage : Venom, Cavalera Conspiracy, Slayer, In Flames, Helloween, Motörhead, Dimmu Borgir, Apocalyptica, NOFX, Sick of It All, Porcupine Tree, Opeth, Paradise Lost, Iced Earth, Meshuggah, Danko Jones, Sonata Arctica, Rose Tattoo, Eluveitie, Airbourne, Eths (remplace Soilwork), Ultra Vomit, The Old Dead Tree, Misanthrope * Second Stage : Carcass, Ministry, Morbid Angel, Testament, Gamma Ray, At the Gates, Katatonia, Candlemass, My Dying Bride, Mayhem, Anathema, Obituary, Madball, Satyricon, The Dillinger Escape Plan, Death Angel, Sodom, Forbidden, Born from Pain, Legion of the Damned, Municipal Waste * Discover Stage : Bleeding Through, Belphegor, Envy, Throwdown, Impaled Nazarene, Cult of Luna, Marduk, Punish Yourself, Comeback Kid, Krisiun, Watain, Shai Hulud, Baroness, Shining, Dying Fetus, Kruger, Anaal Nathrakh, Necrophagist, Rotting Christ, Treponem Pal, Rotten Sound, Evile, Haemorrhage, The Ocean, Job for a Cowboy, Today Is a Day, Primordial, Septicflesh, Nightmare, Origin, Alchemist, Disfear, Ghost Brigade, Ava Inferi, Benighted, Year of No Light, Raintime, Black Tide, Your Demise (remplace Arkhon Infaustus), Red Mourning, Blazing War Machine, Between the Buried and Me 2009 * Mainstage 01 : Mötley Crüe, Marilyn Manson, Manowar, Heaven and Hell, Machine Head, Dream Theater, Down, Gojira, Europe, Papa Roach, Soulfly, Queensrÿche, Buckcherry, Cradle of Filth, Epica, Nashville Pussy, DevilDriver, DragonForce, Backyard Babies, Koritni, Holyhell, Girlschool, Dagoba, Satan Jokers, Squealer, Gama Bomb, Adagio * Mainstage 02 : Saint Vitus, Killing Joke, Hatebreed, Anthrax, Misfits, Suicidal Tendencies, W.A.S.P., Amebix, Mastodon, Voivod, Clutch (remplace KMFDM), Stratovarius, (Pentagram annulé), Heaven Shall Burn, Destruction, Eyehategod, Pain, Pain of Salvation, God Forbid, Mad Sin, Volbeat, Karma to Burn, Outlaw Order, ADX, Gokan (remplace Bring Me the Horizon), Trepalium, Black Stone Cherry * Rock Hard Tent : God Seed, Sacred Reich, Amon Amarth, Repulsion, Enslaved, Moonspell, Entombed, Immolation, Cathedral, Samael, Moonsorrow, Napalm Death, Misery Index, Aura Noir, Pestilence, Deströyer 666, Skinless, Kataklysm, Taake, Vader, Keep of Kalessin, Melechesh, Grand Magus, Aborted, Orakle, Offending, Hacride * Terrorizer Tent : Parkway Drive, Cro-Mags, Brutal Truth, Jarboe, Vision of Disorder, Electric Wizard, Pig Destroyer, Kickback, Coalesce, Kylesa, Betrayed, The Black Dahlia Murder, Torche, The Business, Orange Goblin, Soilent Green, Terror, Ufomammut, Blockheads, All Shall Perish, Wolves in the Throne Room, August Burns Red, Backfire, Despised Icon, Watertank, Providence, Whitechapel 2010 * Mainstage 01 : Fear Factory, Alice Cooper, Kiss, Sepultura, Twisted Sister, Motörhead, Infectious Grooves, Slash, Stone Sour, Deftones, Airbourne, Saxon, KMFDM, Pretty Maids (remplace Ratt), U.D.O., Mass Hysteria, Y & T, Primal Fear, Evile, Delain, Freak Kitchen, 69 Chambers (remplace Earth Crisis), Electric Mary, Vulcain * Mainstage 02 : Biohazard, Carcass, Slayer, Arch Enemy, Immortal, Exodus, Sick of It All, Annihilator, Devin Townsend Project, Hypocrisy, Nevermore, Behemoth, Walls of Jericho, Anvil, Ensiferum, Finntroll, Raven, Eluveitie, Crowbar, Tankard, Sabaton, Swallow the Sun, Tamtrum, Blasphème, Gorod, Dew-Scentend * Rock Hard Tent : Marduk, Fields of the Nephilim, Bloodbath, Ulver, My Dying Bride, Nile, Watain, Candlemass, Suffocation, Loudblast, Dark Funeral, Katatonia, Ihsahn, Sadist (remplace Atheist), (Dying Fetus annulé), Kampfar, Asphyx, Decapitated, Necrophagist, Condkoï (remplace Skarhead), Ex Deo, Urgehal, Obscura, General Surgery, Otargos, Kalisia * Terrorizer Tent : The Devil's Blood, Jello Biafra and the Guantanamo School of Medicine, John Garcia plays Kyuss, Godflesh, Agnostic Front, The Dillinger Escape Plan, The Young Gods, Discharge (remplace 7 Seconds), Doom, Sybreed (remplace Nachtmystium), As I Lay Dying, Brant Bjork and the Bros, Monkey 3, Unearth, Mondo Generator, Between the Buried and Me, 36 Crazyfists (remplace Overkill), Yawning Man, Secret of the Moon, Born from Pain, Rwake, Ghost Brigade, Sworn Enemy, Weedeater, Negură Bunget, Wisdom in Chains, Black Cobra, Sigh, Discipline, Saviours, Magrudergrind, Knuckledust, 16, Carnifex, Solace, The Faceless, Omega Massif 2011 * Mainstage 01 : Rob Zombie, Scorpions, Ozzy Osbourne, Iggy and the Stooges, Black Label Society, Judas Priest, Down, Apocalyptica, Mr. Big, The Cult, Thin Lizzy (remplace Trust), Cavalera Conspiracy, Alter Bridge, UFO, Duff McKagan's Loaded, The Answer (remplace Distrubed), HammerFall, Firewind, Architects, Angel Witch, S.U.P., Valient Thorr, Crucified Barbara, Zuul FX * Mainstage 02 : In Flames (remplace Street Dogs), Coroner, Opeth, Morbid Angel, Kreator, Therion, Meshuggah, Sodom, Doro, The Exploited, Destruction, Anathema, Maximum the Hormone, Municipal Waste, Pain of Salvation, Dagoba, Hemoragy, Orphaned Land, Dwarves, Mekong Delta, Atheist, Suicide Silence, Whiplash, Turisas, Klone, Lyzanxia, Audrey Horne, Headcharger * Rock Hard Tent : Mayhem, Triptykon, Cradle of Filth, Possessed, Bolt Thrower, Dark Tranquillity, Belphegor, Septicflesh, Korpiklaani, Vader, 1349, Morgoth, Primordial (remplace Masters of Reality), Skyforger, Grave, Krisiun, Exhumed, Tsjuder, Dødheimsgard, Hail of Bullets, Arkona, Malevolent Creation, Severe Torture, Last Days of Humanity (remplace Anal Cunt), Svart Crown, Total Fucking Destruction, Impureza * Terrorizer Tent : Monster Magnet, Bad Brains, Kyuss Lives!, Melvins, Converge, Hawkwind, Clutch, Terror, Electric Wizard, Corrosion of Conformity, Dirty Rotten Imbeciles, The Black Dahlia Murder, The Young Gods, Times of Grace, Goatsnake, Karma to Burn, Comeback Kid, Grand Magus, Eyehategod, U.S. Bombs, Kylesa, The Damned Things, Shai Hulud, Ghost, Church of Misery, Raw Power, Knut, Kruger, Deez Nuts, The Ocean (remplace Ancestors), In Solitude, Your Demise, Red Fang, My Sleeping Karma, Nasty, KEN mode, Hangman's Chair, Arma Gathas, Morne 2012 * Mainstage 01 : Megadeth, Guns N' Roses, Ozzy Osbourne & Friends (remplace Black Sabbath), Lynyrd Skynyrd, Within Temptation, Mötley Crüe, Gotthard, Sebastian Bach, Blue Öyster Cult, Unisonic, Uriah Heep, Hatebreed, Molly Hatchet, Koritni, Black Label Society, Lizzy Borden, Crashdïet, D.A.D., Bukowski, Steel Panther, Girlschool, Alpha Tiger, Kobra and the Lotus, Vanderbuyst * Mainstage 02 : King Diamond, Lamb of God, Dropkick Murphys, Machine Head, Slash, Turbonegro, Edguy, Trivium, Heaven Shall Burn, Exodus, DevilDriver, The Bronx, Sacred Reich, Walls of Jericho, Street Dogs, Death Angel, August Burns Red, Black Bomb A, Channel Zero, All Shall Perish, Hamlet, Gama Bomb, Do or Die, Betraying the Martyrs, Suicidal Angels, L'Esprit du clan * The Altar : Obituary, Entombed, Children of Bodom, Cannibal Corpse, Napalm Death, Suffocation, Nasum, Aborted, Lock Up, Brujeria, Vomitory, Dying Fetus, Gorod, Necrophagia, Blood Red Throne, Unexpect, Avulsed, Brutal Truth, Benediction, (Haemorrhage annulé), Insomnium, Benighted, Rompeprop, Hour of Penance, Trepalium, Jesus Cröst, Sublime Cadaveric Decomposition * The Temple : Amon Amarth, Behemoth, Dimmu Borgir, Satyricon, In Extremo, Arcturus, Moonsorrow, Enslaved, Ihsahn, Taake, Shining, Vulture Industries, Darkspace, Djerv, Anaal Nathrakh, Endstille, Ascension, Forgotten Tomb, Sólstafir, Necros Christos, Liturgy, Belenos, Oranssi Pazuzu, Winterfylleth, Merrimack, Glorior Belli, Aosoth * The Warzone : Tragedy, Refused, Biohazard, From Ashes Rise, Darkest Hour, Madball, Arson Anthem, Unearth, The Spudmonsters (remplace Strife), Integrity, Dog Eat Dog, Discharge, Cancer Bats, H2O, Victims, October File, Death Before Dishonor, Vitamin X, Emmure, Hoods, Extinction of Mankind, As They Burn, All for Nothing, Strong as Ten, The Rodeo Idiot Engine, Lasting Values * The Valley : Hank 3, The Devil's Blood, Sunn O))), Colour Haze, Saint Vitus, The Obsessed, Orange Goblin, YOB, Pentagram, Unsane, D.Usk, Brain Police, Big Business, Acid King, Thou, Ufomammut, Monkey 3, Doomriders, Amenra, Alcest, Celeste, (ASG annulé), Year of No Light, Dÿse, Abysse 2013 * Mainstage 01 : Def Leppard, Kiss, Volbeat, Whitesnake, ZZ Top, Stone Sour, Twisted Sister, Accept, Gojira, Europe, Down, Newsted, Saxon, 3 Doors Down, Danko Jones, Hardcore Superstar, Krokus, Mustasch, Black Spiders, Audrey Horne, Heaven's Basement, Kissin' Dynamite, Attentat Rock, Waltari * Mainstage 02 : Avantasia, Korn, Ghost, Helloween, Bullet for My Valentine, Lordi, Kreator, Papa Roach, Symphony X, Testament, A Day to Remember, Voivod, Hellyeah, Parkway Drive, Mass Hysteria, Heathen, Coal Chamber, Riverside, Vektor, P.O.D., Prong, SSS, Asking Alexandria, The Ghost Inside, Dr. Living Dead!, Skindred, The ARRS * The Altar : Six Feet Under, Morbid Angel, Napalm Death, At the Gates, Candlemass, Hypocrisy, Ceremonial Oath, My Dying Bride, Moonspell, Asphyx, Amorphis, Wintersun, Between the Buried and Me, Sinister, Misery Index, Evoken, The Old Dead Tree, Cryptopsy, Hooded Menace, Monstrosity, Pig Destroyer, Misanthrope, Dead Congregation, Krisiun, Captain Cleanoff, T.A.N.K., Haemorrhage * The Temple : God Seed, Immortal, Cradle of Filth, Carpathian Forest, Finntroll, Marduk, Primordial, Belphegor, Dark Funeral, Absu, Rotting Christ, Korpiklaani, Aura Noir, Kampfar, Ihsahn, Týr, Equilibrium, Seth (remplace Naghtmystium), Hate, Koldbrann, Inquisition, Stille Volk, The Secret, Svart Crown, The Great Old Ones, Hell Militia, Leprous * The Warzone : Sick of It All, Bad Religion, Atari Teenage Riot, Anti-Flag, NOFX, Punish Yourself, Agnostic Front, Converge, Toy Dolls, Terror, Unearth, Buzzcocks, Deez Nuts, Gallows, Cockney Rejects, Negative Approach, Bury Your Dead, Senser, Bane, The Casualties, Le Bal des Enragés, Berri Txarrak, Retox, Treponem Pal, Vera Cruz, Justin(e), The Decline! * The Valley : Neurosis, Cult of Luna, Swans, Sleep, Manilla Road, Danzig, Black Pyramid, Red Fang, Down, Pallbearer, Karma to Burn, The Sword, Black Breath, Witchcraft, Spiritual Beggars, Black Cobra, Uncle Acid and the Deadbeats, Graveyard, Bison B.C. (remplace High on Fire), Procession, My Sleeping Karma, Eagle Twin, Srutr, Truckfighters, 7 Weeks, Regarde les hommes tomber, Eryn Non Dae 2014 * Mainstage 01 : Sabaton, Aerosmith, Black Sabbath, Iron Maiden, Soulfly, Soundgarden, Rob Zombie, Status Quo, Dark Angel (remplace Megadeth), Therapy? (remplace Queensrÿche), Extreme, Alter Bridge, Powerman 5000 (remplace Lynch Mob), Walking Papers, Seether, Satan, Skid Row, Crowbar, Crossfaith, Lez Zeppelin, Lofofora, Nightmare, Killers, Blues Pills * Mainstage 02 : Trivium, Avenged Sevenfold, (Ice Earth annulé), Slayer, Deep Purple, Emperor, Sepultura, Hatebreed, Behemoth, Death Angel, Dagoba, Annihilator, M.O.D., We Came as Romans, Angra, Toxic Holocaust, Buckcherry, Powerwolf, Fueled by Fire, Miss May I (remplace While She Sleeps), In Solitude, Doyle Airence, Of Mice and Men, Scorpion Child, Angelus Apatrida, Darkness Dynamite, Year of the Ghost * The Altar : Septicflesh, Carcass, Opeth, Death: DTA, Nile, Paradise Lost, Kataklysm, Brutal Truth, Soilwork, Nocturnus AD, Gorguts, The Black Dahlia Murder, Hail of Bullets, Schirenc plays Pungent Stench, Unleashed, Loudblast, Incantation, Repulsion, Blockheads, Supuration, Ulcerate, Kronos, Benighted, Obliteration, Weekend Nachos, Mercyless, Carnal Lust * The Temple : Enslaved, Gorgoroth, 1349, Watain, Eluveitie, Vreid Sognametal, Turisas, Tsjuder, Sólstafir, Impaled Nazarene, Shining, Equilibrium, Deströyer 666, Skyclad, Urfaust, Gehenna, Trollfest, Dordeduh, Impiety, Borgne (remplace Mgła), Ruins of Beverast, Temple of Baal, Blacklodge (remplace Aluk Todolo), Necroblood, Nefarium, Azziard * The Warzone : Kvelertak, Millencolin, Turbonegro, Walls of Jericho, Against Me!, Flogging Molly, Pro-Pain, Comeback Kid, Misfits, (Downset annulé), Protest the Hero (remplace 7 Seconds), Mad Sin, Slapshot (remplace Rotting Out), BL'AST!, Last Resort, Stick to Your Guns (remplace Defeater), Misconduct, Tagada Jones, Nasty, Burning Heads, The Bones, Burtality Will Prevail, Ays, Crushing Caspars, First Blood, Stinky Bollocks, Cobra * The Valley : Electric Wizard, Phil Anselmo and the Illegals, Unida, Godflesh, Monster Magnet, Spirit Caravan, Kylesa, Clutch, Dozer, Kadavar, Acid King, House of the Broken Promises, Royal Thunder, Witch Mountain, Black Tusk, Downfall of Gaia, SubRosa, Lowrider, Caspian, Mos Generator (remplace Saviours), Zodiac, Conan, Herder, Satan's Satyrs, Mars Red Sky, Hark, Watertank 2015 * Mainstage 01 : Judas Priest, Scorpions, Korn, Alice Cooper, ZZ Top, Limp Bizkit, Motörhead, Slash, Cavalera Conspiracy, Billy Idol, Airbourne, A Day to Remember, Armored Saints, Ace Frehley, Hollywood Undead, The Quireboys, The Answer, Red Fang, Vulcain, Butcher Babies, Eths, Sticky Boys, Guida, Hawk Eye * Mainstage 02 : Slipknot, Marilyn Manson, Nightwish, Lamb of God, Faith No More, In Flames, Five Finger Death Punch, Killing Joke, Epica, Sodom (remplace Anthrax), L7, Nuclear Assault, Godsmack, Backyard Babies, Exodus, We Are Harlot, Ghost Brigade, Dakr Tranquillity, Sylosis, Motionless in White, The Haunted, No Return, Haken, Lost Society (remplace Hirax), Breakdust, Zuul FX, Iron Reagan * The Altar : Meshuggah, Obituary, Arch Enemy, Children of Bodom, Skinless, At the Gates, Bloodbath, Coffins, Cannibal Corpse, Dying Fetus, Desultory, Morgoth, Vallenfyre, Onslaught, The Crown, Shape of Despair, Crusher, Ne Obliviscaris, Leng Tch'e, Prositute Disfigurement, S.U.P., Bölzer, Cock and Ball Torture, Tribulation, Necrowretch, Deep in Hate, Hypno5e * The Temple : Shining, Venom, In Extremo, Satyricon, Mayhem, Triptykon, Cradle of Filth, Ensiferum, Samael, Arkona, Finntroll, Alestorm, Melechesh, Mütiilation, Grave Pleasures, Skyforger, Craft, Khold, Enthroned, Infestus, Carach Angren, Argile, Der Weg einer Freiheit, The Great Old Ones, Vorkreist, Doctor Livingstone, Nidingr * The Warzone : Dead Kennedys, Biohazard, NOFX, Cock Sparrer, Madball, (Rise Against annulé), Peter and the Test Tube Babies, Bodycount ft. Ice-T, The Exploited, Trap Them, Terror, Les Wampas, Wolfbrigade, Rise of the Northstar, Les Ramoneurs de menhirs, Defeater, Merauder, Snot, Twitching Tongues, Vitamin X, Off!, Despise You, Broken Teeth, Code Orange, Lion's Law, Providence, Birds in Raw * The Valley : Wovenhand, Triggerfinger, Superjoint Ritual, Mastodon, Orange Goblin, Saint Vitus, Envy, Brant Bjork, Life of Agony, High on Fire, Ahab, Eyehategod, Orchid, ASG, Weedeater, Truckfighters, The Wounded Kings, Russian Circles, Samsara Blues Experiment, Monarch!, Death Engine (remplace Atlas Moth), Midnight Ghost Train, Elder, Terra Tenebrosa, Glowsun, Machete, Witchthroat Serpent 2016 * Mainstage 01 : Rammstein, Twisted Sister, Black Sabbath, Volbeat, Within Temptation, Megadeth, Bullet for My Valentine, Joe Satriani, Slayer, Anthrax, Foreigner, Gojira, Halestorm, Sixx:A.M., No One Is Innocent, Shinedown, Glenn Hughes, Vintage Trouble, Loudness, Municipal Waste, Delain, Steak Number Eight, RavenEye * Mainstage 02 : The Offspring, Korn, King Diamond, Dropkick Murphys, Disturbed, Amon Amarth, Turbonegro, Sick of It All, Blind Guardian, Mass Hysteria, The Amity Affliction, Tarja, Le Bal des Enragés, Atreyu, DragonForce, Nashville Pussy, August Burns Red, Orphaned Land, Audrey Horne, Bury Tomorrow, Nightmare, The Shrine, Thy Art Is Murder, Arthemis * The Altar : Testament, Napalm Death, Paradise Lost, Overkill, Terrorizer, Grand Magus, Sacred Reich, Asphyx, Katatonia, Vader, Entombed A.D., Insomnium, Havok, Agoraphobic Nosebleed, Brodequin, Sadist, Cattle Decapitation, The Skull, Skeletal Remains, Entrails, Fallujah, Dust Bolt, Drowned, Agressor, Witches, Undead Prophecies, Corrosive Elements * The Temple : Abbath, Dark Funeral, Deicide, Aura Noir, Primordial, Enslaved, Korpiklaani, Moonsorrow, Empyrium, Inquisition, Archgoat, Taake, Kampfar, Fleshgod Apocalypse, Mgła, Behexen, Heidevolk, The Vision Bleak, Solefald, Dark Fortress, Skálmöld, Cruachan, Myrkur, Stille Volk, Moonreich, Otargos, Hegemon * The Warzone : Kvelertak, Gutterdämmerung, Refused, Converge, Ludwig von 88, Heaven Shall Burn, The ARRS (remplace Architects), Bad Religion, Walls of Jericho, Killswitch Engage, Toy Dolls, Caliban, Vision of Disorder, UK Subs, Ratos de Porão, Victims, Discharge, Turnstile, All Pigs Must Die, Strife, Power Trip, Harm's Way, Les Sales Majestés, Backtrack, Cowards, Dirty Fonzy, Alea Jacta Est * The Valley : Tremonti, Sunn O))), Fu Manchu (remplace Down), Puscifer, Magma, Hermano, Jane's Addiction, Melvins, Goatsnake, Rival Sons, Earth, With the Dead, Kadavar, Jambinai, Torche, Unsane, Ramesses (remplace Windhand), Mantar (remplace Saviours), King Dude, Wo Fat, Crobot, Death Valley (remplace Valkyrie), Stoned Jesus, Hangman's Chair, Lecherous Gaze, Monolord, The Lumberjack Feedback, Stonebirds 2017 * Mainstage 01 : Rob Zombie, Aerosmith, Linkin Park, Deep Purple, Airbourne, Prophets of Rage, Ministry, Trust, Alter Bridge, Devin Townsend Project, Steel Panther, A Day to Remember, Avatar, Ugly Kid Joe, Black Star Riders (remplace WAKRAT), Animals as Leaders, Phil Campbell and the Bastards Sons, Motionless in White, Betraying the Martyrs, The Dead Daisies, The Devil Wears Prada, Sidilarsen, The New Roses, Northlane * Mainstage 02 : In Flames, Kreator, Slayer, Sabaton, Apocalyptica, Five Finger Death Punch, Behemoth, Saxon, Of Mice and Men, Powerwolf, Dee Snider (remplace W.A.S.P.), DevilDriver, Queensrÿche, Pretty Maids, Ill Niño, Evergrey, The Treatment (remplace Jørn), Skindred, Textures, Ultra Vomit, Prong, Myrath, Slydigs, SHVPES, Inglorious, Jared James Nichols, Ray Brower * The Altar : Autopsy, Opeth, Coroner, Obituary, Soilwork, Metal Church, Cryptopsy, Pain of Salvation, Nails, Firespawn (remplace Hate Eternal), Decapitated, Sanctuary, Krisiun, Chelsea Grin, Hirax, Exhumed, Beyond Creation, Nostromo, Wormed, Crypt Sermon, Ghoul, Sick of Stupidity, Carcariass, Emptiness, Putrid Offal, Vortex of End, Mortuary * The Temple : Alestorm, Alcest, Perturbator, Marduk, Wardruna, Emperor, Belphegor, Deafheaven, Scour, Corvus Corax, Turisas, Equilibrium, Týr, Skepticism, Arkhon Infaustus, Dødheimsgard, Ereb Altor, Ghost Bath, Valkyrja, Primitive Man, Regarde les hommes tomber, True Black Dawn, Monarque, Welicoruss, Deathcode Society, Monolithe, Déluge * The Warzone : The Damned, Suicidal Tendencies, The Dillinger Escape Plan, Rancid, Agnostic Front, Every Time I Die, Les Ramoneurs de menhirs, Comeback Kid, Integrity, Tagada Jones, D.R.I., Trapped Under Ice, Bouncil Souls, Frank Carter & the Rattlesnakes, Candiria, Komintern Sect, Zeke, Deez Nuts, Leftöver Crack, No Turning Back, Trap Them, Booze & Glory, Insanity Alert, While She Sleeps, The Decline!, Verbal Razors, Harm Done * The Valley : Monster Magnet, Slo Burn, Hawkwind, Electric Wizard, Primus, Clutch, Baroness, Chelsea Wolfe, Blue Öyster Cult, Red Fang, Mars Red Sky, Pentagram, Helmet, Blood Ceremony, Ufomammut, Subrosa, Bongripper, Crippled Black Phoenix, Noothgrush, Monkey 3, The Vintage Caravan, Okkultokrati (remplace Seven Sisters of Sleep), Igorrr, Vodun, Verdun, Los Disitentes del Sucio Motel, Bright Curse 2018 * Mainstage 01 : Judas Priest, Avenged Sevenfold, Nightwish, Hollywood Vampires, Deftones, Iron Maiden, Europe, Bullet for My Valentine, Megadeth, Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, Jonathan Davis, Accept, Rose Tattoo, Tremonti, Iced Earth, The Chris Slade Timeline, L7, Primal Fear, Toseland, Savage Messiah, Orden Ogan, Mos Generator (remplace Electric Mary), Breed Machine, The Raven Age * Mainstage 02 : A Perfect Circle, Parkway Drive, Marilyn Manson, Stone Sour, Limp Bizkit, Alice in Chains, Steven Wilson, Body Count, Arch Enemy, Meshuggah, Pleymo, Killswitch Engage, Converge, Powerflo, Asking Alexandria, Sons of Apollo, Rise of the Northstar, Shinedown, Tesseract, Eskimo Callboy, In This Moment, Bukowski, Black Bomb A, Stray from the Path, Malemort, Feed the Rhino * The Altar : Napalm Death, Nile, Exodus, Suffocation, Children of Bodom, At the Gates, Carnivore A.D., Kataklysm, Amorphis, Demoliton Hammer, Memoriam, Exhorder, Voight Kampff (remplace Origin), Akercocke, Rotten Sound, Benighted, Psykup, Exumer, Misanthrope, Demilich, The Lurking Fear, The Walking Dead Orchestra, Bloodshot Dawn, Crisix, Drakwald, Hexecutor, Malkavian * The Temple : Therion, Dimmu Borgir, Carpenter Brut, Satyricon, Watain, Ensiferum, Sólstafir, Enslaved, Septicflesh, Mysticum, Arkona, Batushka, Saor, Heilung, Månegarm, Nordjevel, Oranssi Pazuzu, Tombs, Schammasch, Misþyrming, The Great Old Ones, Darkenhöld, Hantaoma, Au-dessus, Cainan Dawn, Pensées nocturnes, Plebeian Grandstand * The Warzone : Rise Against, Cro-Mags, Turbonegro, Bad Religion, Hatebreed, The Hellacopters, Svinkels (remplace 7 Seconds), Madball, Gluecifer, Uncommonmenfrommars, Terror, Backyard Babies, Burning Heads, Modern Life Is War, Les Sheriff, Seven Hate, Turnstile, The Bronx, Hard-Ons, Knocked Loose, The Lords of Altamont, Spermbirds, Get the Shot, The Good, the Bad and the Zugly, Bunkum, Incendiary, Pogo Car Crash Control * The Valley : Corrosion of Conformity, Neurosis, Amenra, Eyehategod, Dead Cross, Kadavar, Crowbar, Orange Goblin, Baroness, Church of Misery, Dälek, Zeal & Ardor, Bongzilla, Ho99o9, Nebula, Celeste, 1000mods, Grave Pleasures, Dopethrone, Jessica93, Warning, Sons of Otis, Monolord, Lucifer, Fange, Black Rainbow, The Texas Chainsaw Dust Lovers 2019 * Mainstage 01 : Sabaton (remplace Manowar), Kiss, Tool, Slash ft. Myles Kennedy and the Conspirators, Dropkick Murphys, Def Leppard, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Dream Theater, Whitesnake, Stone Temple Pilots, Demons & Wizards, Deadland Ritual, Clutch, Godsmack, Eisbrecher, Blackberry Smoke, Sonata Arctica, Richie Kotzen, Tesla, Gloryhammer, FM, Nova Twins, Last Temptation, Koritni, Alien Weaponry * Mainstage 02 : Gojira, Architects, Slayer, Mass Hysteria, ZZ Top, Lamb of God, Ultra Vomit, Within Temptation, Anthrax, Dagoba, Eagles of Death Metal, Testament, No One Is Innocent, Böhse Onkelz, Trivium, Lofofora, Fever 333, Death Angel, Black Rain, Whitechapel, Municipal Waste, Klone, Skindred, Insanity Alert, Fallen Lillies, Like a Storm * The Altar : Carcass, Bloodbath, Deicide, Possessed, Dark Tranquillity, Cannibal Corpse, Kvelertak, Candlemass, Vltimas, Pestilence, Moonspell, Immolation, Power Trip, Archspire, Vomitory, Daughters, Allegaeon, Devourment, Cult Leader, Trepalium, Revocation, Sublime Cadaveric Decomposition, Cypecore, Psycroptic, Freitot, Dawn of Disease, Embryonic Cells * The Temple : King Diamond, The Sisters of Mercy, Tormentor, Hellhammer, Cradle of Filth, Carpathian Forest, Venom Inc., Jo Quail (remplace Myrkur), Emperor, Impaled Nazarene, Combichrist, Skáld, Diamond Head, Carach Angren, Wiegedood, Trollfest, Punish Yourself, Lucifer's Child, UADA, Dool, Cemican, Aorlhac, Wolfheart, Bliss of Flesh, Khaos-Dei, Shaarghot, Hyrgal * The Warzone : Sum 41, Le Bal des enragés, Enter Shikari, Descendents, The Adicts, Refused, Hank Von Helvete, Les Wampas, Beartooth, Me First and the Gimme Gimmes, Sham 69, Nasty, The Interrupters, Mad Sin, Cancer Bats, No Fun at All, The Living End, Morning Again, The Dwarves, Batmobile, Employed to Serve, The Rumjacks, The Creepshow, Brutus, Stinky, Banane Metalik, The Amsterdam Red Light District * The Valley : Fu Manchu, Cult of Luna, The Obsessed, Uncle Acid and the Deadbeats, Envy, The Young Gods, Graveyard, The Ocean, Philip H. Anselmo & the Illegals, All Them Witches, Cave In, Acid King, My Sleeping Karma, Sumac, Årabrot, Conan, Mantar, YOB, Radio Moscow, Will Haven, Messa, Valley of the Sun, Fiend, Gold, The Necromancers, Coilguns, Ddent Catégorie:Festival